Kuroda
Kuroda is a thirteen-year-old Tales forum member. She has come to be known as a loli of exceptional power, and has taken at least one member of the forum under her spell in the past. Kuroda is known for her signature images made in The GIMP. Kuroda is also currently being dominated by a Tamad. AIDS One faithful day, during an AIM conversation with DevlJoe, Kuroda realized she had a lot of AIDS. Some types include but are not limited to: *Typing AIDS (most likely received from NonToxic) *Reading AIDS *Explaining AIDS *Marth's Final Smash AIDS *Favorite Anime AIDS *Losing while playing video games with other forum members AIDS *Wolf's Up/side + B AIDS *Capslock AIDS *Fixing AIDS Obsessions A trait Kuroda is known for is her random obsessions. Any time she finds a new anime or video game (or a character from an anime or video game) she likes, it automatically becomes her new favorite thing. If it's an anime, Kuroda will usually bother DevlJoe a lot until she convinces him to watch the entire series. If it's a video game, Kuroda will play it every day until she finds a new thing to obsess over. Some former and current obsessions include: *The Trauma Center series (game) *The Phoenix Wright series (game) *The Tales series (game) *Pokemon Diamond/Pearl (game) *Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn (game) *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (game) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (anime) *Kanon 2006 (anime) *Clannad (anime) *Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro (anime) Pokemon There have been several disputes involving Pokemon that Kuroda has been involved in. Cheating in Pokemon Diamond/Pearl Kuroda has been accused of cheating many times while playing Pokemon Diamond/Pearl with other forum members, namely MasterT, Sludgey, Tamad, and a certain MEAT. While playing against Sludgey, Kuroda used her last hope, her pride and joy, Gasper (the Gengar) to defeat Sludgey. Her Gengar was also a prime contributor in the battle against a certain Admiral, which she won. However, there is evidence that shows that Kuroda is not a cheater. She had her Rayquaza OHKO'd by Tamad's Magikarp. That's pretty pathetic. Onix VS Jigglypuff Kuroda and NonToxic somehow got into a disagreement about Onix and Jigglypuff. NonToxic was convinced that Jigglypuff was better, but Kuroda knew that Onix was the obvious choice. So, Kuroda decided to create a poll to see which Pokemon the members thought was better. One point brought up during the topic by NonToxic was that Jigglypuff could evolve into Wigglytuff, and that Onix had no evolution. Many forumers told NonToxic that Onix could in fact evolve into Steelix, so the argument was never settled. Random Facts *Kuroda joined the forums in May, 2006, when she was 11 years old, under the name of I_Hate_Gels. *She was a global moderator at the Tales of Forum until its demise. *Kuroda is one of the original members of Rein's graphics club, The Graphic *A Graphics Club*. *Kuroda is a Yellow Trout. *Kuroda also lives in the only real timezone. References Category:Forum Users Category: Tales of Forum users Category:Skypers